Attraction
Attraction is the ability to draw others to oneself and to also make others attracted to oneself physically and sexually. Characters *Mason Malus-Calwin possesses this ability naturally. *Viola Greystone had this ability naturally. *Thomas Wither took this ability from Viola. *Nathan Petrelli possesses this ability in World 3, gained from the formula. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability from his brother in World 3. *Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene has also absorbed the ability. *Nicole Sanchez-Hawkins will possess this ability naturally. *Ai Parkman will also have this ability naturally. Limits 'Mason Malus-Calwin' Mason's use of this ability is quite highly developed. At a young age he used this ability well and without difficulty, making others around him feel drawn towards him, since he enjoyed the attention. As Mason grew older he learned that the ability can be used for stronger purposes, as he used the ability to draw people towards him, targeting specific people to attract towards him even from large distances. The gift seems to give Mason an type of imperceptible aura which attracts others and which he can activate and deactivate at will. This seems similar to how his father's ability of bipolar induction functions, working through an aura. Sometimes Mason can even cause a subconscious attraction which he is not fully aware of. He has been shown using this ability to make people feel physically and sexually attracted towards him, though he has stated that he dislikes doing this because the attraction and love it creates would be false, and he can also cause people to feel some sort of loyalty towards him and an urge to protect him. The ability helps him greatly, as foes can suddenly change their perception of him, and he can also make himself to appear likeable. Physical contact strengthens the effect of attraction, mainly for sexual attraction. His brother's ability of repulsion seems to give him immunity to this effect since it is the opposite as his, as does the similar ability of adorable smile. 'Viola Greystone' Viola was seen using the ability to draw people's attention and to cause men to be physically attracted towards her. [[Thomas Wither|'Thomas Wither']] Thomas would have the same limits as Viola. He used the ability to attract more victims to himself, before his ability of intuitive aptitude was deleted. He may have subconsciously used it to draw Haley Jagune to him to save him. 'Nathan Petrelli' Nathan is able to use this ability to cause others to gravitate towards him, to be loyal to him and to support him. He can draw the attention of others and make them fixate upon him, as well as making them susceptible to doing his bidding in order to win his favour. He can also make others sexually attracted to him, but only if he is also attracted to them. He is yet to realise that he has manifested this ability. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has similar limits to Nathan. 'Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene' Dann also has similar limits to Nathan. 'Nicole Sanchez-Hawkins' Nicole will be able to draw others to her, making them like her and befriend her. As a child, this will be her only use of the ability. As she grows, however, she will learn other uses, such as causing physical and sexual attraction, making people support her ideas and follow her suggestions, and persuading enemies not to fight her by making them suddenly like her. She will not need physical contact to use the ability but will find that touch strengthens the effect. She will also be able to use the ability to physically draw people to her person, making them travel to her location as quickly as they can. 'Ai Parkman' Ai will manifest this ability as a young child and will use it to draw others to her, in particularly causing other children to like and befriend her. Her use of the ability will be almost unconscious. As she grows older, she will learn to control the ability and will be able to deactivate it if she chooses. She will also learn other ways to access its effects, such as causing sexual attraction and creating loyalty and protectiveness. Similar Abilities *Adorable smile will make others love the individual who has this ability, when he or she smiles at them *Charm smile can be used to make people love oneself if that is what one desires when one smiles at them *Hormonal manipulation can also be used to attract people towards oneself *Social manipulation can be used to attract others *Repulsion is the opposite ability, which repulses people, deflecting them and their attention *Sexual arousal is the ability to cause others to go into a sexual frenzy towards oneself *Desirability is the ability to become desirable *Desire induction is the ability to induce new and different desires to people *Pheromone manipulation can be used to make others attracted to oneself *Enchantment can be used to make others like oneself *Calling is the ability to draw others to one's location Category:Abilities